A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again
A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again is a second sequel to ''A Christmas Bizarro''. It will began at December 2014 and January 2015. A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge again as the final chapter of the Christmas Bizarro trilogy that began with A Christmas Bizarro ''and continued with its first sequel [[A Christmas Bizarro in July|''A Christmas Bizarro in July]]. Once more Bizarro League Struck again. Not only Phantom Blot is the main villain, but also Izaya, and Hades are the main villains as well. Teams focused on: Thunder Syndicate and to an lesser extent The Miracle Elite Plot Phantom Blot and Bizarro League returns one last time for revenge. They made a plan about creating a new year by taking the the child of New Years Eve. Meanwhile a young boy and his older brother are having Christmas with their mother. But, Robby left on his own. Dennis didn't understand what Christmas is all about and how it happen. In Heinstein Castle where the remnants of The Acolytes are hiding out, they are met by their brother, who has been disfigured by his previous defeat but did not die as they thought. Later, when Gatomon and the rest of the gang talk about Christmas, Strong Bad refuses because of Romeo and Damain but Gatomon and the other friends convince him otherwise. Chapter Intro Cast Main Heroes: Gatomon, Strong Bad, Squid Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Robby Hirano, Romeo Conbolt, Damian Wayne, Vexx, Kohaku, Other Heroes: Jenji, Yolda, Sokka, Asuka Kazama, Question, Tifa Lockhart, Kagome Higurashi, King Kong, Kitana, Splosion Man, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Zatanna, Claptrap, Jersey Devil, A-ko Magami, Birdy Cephon Altera, Bridget (Guilty Gear), Chiaotzu, Chicken Little, Gary Oak, George, Lizzie, and Ralph, Hamtaro, Ibuki, Kanzaki Kaori, Lulu (Final Fantasy X), Mariah Wong, Marina Ismail, Max Taylor, Peacock, Rio Kastle, Roger (American Dad), Rufus, Sackboy, Sai, Sakura Kasugano, Seymour Smoke, Shido Itsuka, Splosion Man, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Talim, Tohka Yatogami, Totoro, Trish, Yoko Littner, Zak Saturday Main Villains: Phantom Blot, Izaya Orihara, and Hades Other Villains: The Bizarro League (Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, Darth Baras, Feathers McGraw, Heather, Khyber, Le Frog, Leatherhead (1987), Medusa Gorgon, Nemesis T-Type, Observer, Pearl Forrester, Poison, Professor Bobo, Riptor, Seth, The Didact, The Fur Ghost, Toad (Flushed Away), Tobi, Scar, Zira, Shere Khan) The Skull Dystopia (Mai and Ty Lee, Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, Angel, Bernkastel, Ghostface, Lambdadelta, Sunny, Wrath, Zeref, Arakune, Beatrice, Black Lady, Cal Devens, Diva, Dune, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Erza Knightwalker, Fate Averruncus, Haku, Hanzō Urushihara, Haruna Niekawa, Hänsel and Gretel, Lune, Minatsuki Takami, Minene Uryuu, Mysterio, Nina Williams, Odin, Overlord, Princess Devilotte, Princess Snow Kaguya, Prowler, Queen Nehelenia, Re'gish Wamik, Regina, Rez, Rosarita Cisneros, Rumia, Shingen Kishitani, Suigintou, Sunako Kirishiki, Tenshi Hinanawi, Thetis, Ultear Milkovich, Umehito Nekozawa, Virgilia, Yumiko Takagi, Mirai, Raff) Minor Characters: Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Stacy Hirano, Spawn, Trivia * This Project originally starts at December 1, 2014 - January 31, 2015. But needs to to be rebooted by December 2016. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Sequels Category:Holiday Specials Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Thunder Syndicate Storyline Category:Stories currently put on hold Category:A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again Category:Videos